


Sleeping In

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-16
Updated: 2005-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero wakes up early on a Sunday morning and reflects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

Heero rolled languidly onto his back and stretched. It was Sunday, the one day that he allowed himself to sleep in. Most of the time he pushed himself to an almost obscene level but not Sunday. Sundays were for relaxing and enjoying just a little bit of the peace he had worked so hard to achieve. 

It was a tradition that he and Relena had started right after they had gotten married. Both of them were so busy it seemed like they never had time to see each other let alone have any quality time. After a month of hurried kisses and missed meals Relena had put her foot down. Over a bottle of wine they had discussed the situation and come to an agreement that they both needed to set some time aside for themselves if they wanted the marriage not only to last but be something other than just two people living in the same house. 

So now they had Sundays. A full day to sleep in and just enjoy each other. Work was not allowed period as Relena had found out early on. Heero meant to honor the agreement not only in spirit but to the letter. 

The transportation commitment had been less than pleased when she had to admit she was not fully briefed because she had been caught perusing their proposal and it had ended up shredded in the wastebasket in her office. Heero was nothing if not efficient in removing any and all distractions. 

Turning his head Heero was able to see his wife. Still deeply asleep, lost in the dreams dancing through her head. She was so beautiful when she slept. Not that she wasn’t beautiful awake too but asleep the worry lines relaxed and there was a hint of smile that played around the corners of her lips. 

He was usually the first one awake, being an early riser by nature. Or training, sometimes it was hard to separate the two. He liked to lie in bed, relaxed and sleepy and just watch her. It made him feel warm and safe and loved. Three things he never thought he would have the luxury of experiencing let alone living. 

Yes, he loved Sundays. The sleeping in, and the feeling of letting everything go for a change. Then there was the sex. A lascivious grin curled up the corners of his mouth hinting at memories of past pleasure and promises of more to come. The sex was good, very very good. Better than good, it was mind blowing. In the end though he had to admit to himself this was his favorite part of the day, lying here quietly, just watching her sleep. Sundays spent together were their tradition; one he treasured. But watching her and counting his blessings that was his.


End file.
